Of Magic & Madness
by Evil4Dummies
Summary: little bit of this, little bit of that, possible stories to work on the future or put up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to 'Of Magic &amp; Madness'

This will be a section dedicated to first chapters of stories I may pursue or put up for adoption. All of those contained within these pages will of course take place in AU portions of the Potter-verse and most likely contain femmslash (if that is not your thing, please do not continue on) and will have a wide range of ratings that will be placed up on every page as a forewarning.

All rights of known characters and places of the potter-verse go towards JK Rowling and her lovely sandbox.

Now then... let our adventure begin!


	2. Chapter 2

**Famous Last Words**

**Placing:** AU Potter, post-war  
**Rating:** ehhhh, pretty safe so T  
**Warnings:** Character Death  
**Pairing:** femmslash (Hermione/Fleur)  
**AN:** Finally fixed this one!

Hurt, pain, anger, betrayal and sorrow fell in bittersweet tears as Hermione collapsed in a heap before two innocently looking gravestones. The silence that stood around her ringing loudly in her ears and in a moment of weakness all she could do was let out a howl of anguish. It wasn't fair to have come so far, fought so hard, worked her fingers to the bone, shed her blood and bear her heart only to have the subject of it torn away from her in an instant, an instant that defined the last moments of her life as a free woman. "Why?" She howled to the deafening silence as her fingers dug into the freshly turned earth. "We had finally found each other again, after everything you've taken from me… why Her?" She cried as the spastic motion of her body soon easing into a rhythmic rocking as her eyes took in the engraved name of the stone in front of her. "She was leaving him, she was coming home." Her voice broke as she hugged her knees tight to her chest and dropped her head to her knees and pressed her forehead against the rough and dirtied material of her jeans.

Sobs of heartbreaking anguish cut through the crisp evening air as Hermione cried the last tears she had left. It was too much to live on knowing what had happened in her lovers last few moments of life and who their lives were bared for all to see the lies they had been forced to live. To see her supposed best friend cutting the life from her savior's eyes at such a crucial moment. "It's too much." She whimpered to the wind as twin sharp cracks interrupted her grieving and intruded on the sacred ground that held her lover. "Hermione J. Granger." The snarky tone of a male brunette Auror called out her name never seemed to penetrate her brain as she reached out one last time to dig her fingers in the fresh earth. Seeing that the first had made no impression the brunette's female partner tried as well. "Hermione J. Granger!" As before the young woman gave no sign of hearing them too lost in her mourning to even break her eyes from the stone that made everything too real.

Annoyance crept over both Auror's faces as they moved over to their quarry, watching as Hermione made no motion to move other than to continue her rocking. She seemed to be ignoring them and as they got closer the male Auror leaned in and harshly shouted in her ear. "Ms. Granger!" Seeing no response caused both Aurors to frown before they looked closely at the woman and found her to be the one they were here for. Clearing her throat the female Auror spoke sharply with a clipped tone as she pulled out and unfolded a small parchment of paper. "Hermione J. Granger you are hereby under arrested on the charge of manslaughter to one Ronald Bilius of the Noble House Weasley and one Fleur Weasley nee Delacour." Nodding to her partner, both stopped cold as two words seem to float up from the woman they were sent to arrest. "Sentence me."

A cold wind swept upon them as the once passionate witch stalled her rocking to stare at the gravestone of her lover with an impassive look on her face as she repeated her request. "Sentence me. The sentence for manslaughter of a Noble House member is death." She spoke quietly, her eyes never leaving the name that had rolled off her lips in times of passion, times of anger, times of excitement and now times of sorrow. "Please, I have no wish to defend myself nor do I care what they-." She spit the word out with venom before continuing on in her monotone way. "-think of me, I'd rather die here then after a lengthy trial that I'm sure will end with the same result. I killed Ronald; blew his bloody head off." She admitted freely to the surprise of the Aurors. "And you know what? I would do it again and again!"

Giving no notice to the flinch of surprise that came at her dark tone, Hermione continued to watch over the gravestone like a guardian gargoyle. "And on the murder of Fleur Wea-." Hermione shot the male Auror a hateful glare when he spoke before quickly cutting him off. "She was never a Weasley and I would no more kill her then I would cut my own heart out." She hissed ignoring the shocked looks she got. "She was mine and I was hers; that is all you need to know. Now." She stood suddenly and pulled her wand. "Sentence me!" Fire lit behind her chocolate orbs as Hermione Granger shocked the Auror's into action and took her sentence with a fierce smile of victory.

FLW~~~~~FLW~~~~~FLW~~~~~FLW~~~~~FLW~~~~~FLW~~~~~FLW

Bright lights and shadows surrounded her as she woke with a start, her mind as hazy as the world around her. "Welcome my child." A dark booming voice caught her attention and swept away the cobwebs that littered her mind and caused her to move with the agility she had learned during the war. "It's good to see you up and awake." Came the voice again, seeming to come from all angles and spooking Hermione more even as she looked around impatient to possibly catch sight of Fleur. "My poor dark lion." The voice shook with sorrow as a shadow detached from the world around her and formed into a slender woman that seemed to have stepped through time with her leather warrior dress and tightly braided golden blonde hair. "It's always a hard moment to wake up in the Land of the Dead and find your other not waiting for you." The woman spoke softly, a knowing edge to her tone as she gave the brunette a sympathetic look.

Confusion filled Hermione as the woman's words resonated with her causing her to speak up quickly. "I did it?" Seeing a slight flinch in the blonde's face, Hermione felt her gut drop at the sorrow that broke over the woman's face as she spoke up in answer. "You did and before you ask, no, you will not see her." Silence hung heavily between them as the strange blonde studied Hermione's facial expressions until the younger girl settled on defeat and in an instant the once fiercely proud woman fell to her knees, tears fell heavily from her eyes to spill on the unblemished white ground as one word fell from her lips with such desperation it shook the very land of the dead to its core. "No..."


End file.
